Benutzer Diskussion:Daritha/Archiv
Hallo Daritha! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Daritha!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 23:03, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) ---- Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du in irgendeiner Weise Hilfe brauchen solltest - sei es bei deiner Benutzerseite oder beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln - kannst du dich ruhig vertrauensvoll an mich wenden! Bild:;-).gif Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 23:18, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) * Herzlich willkommen und viel Spaß in der Jedipedia! Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 17:05, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) ---- Danke für das herzliche Willkommen euch beiden. Fragen bestehen (noch) nicht, kommen aber sicherlich. ;) Returc'ye mhi - --Daritha 17:02, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) ---- Hallo Daritha! Herzlich Willkommen auch von mir. Und keine Angst vor Fragen: Ich hab denen hier am Anfang auch ein Loch in den Bauch gefragt - und sie sind trotzdem noch immer unheimlich freundlich und hilfsbereit. :-) Viel Spaß und viele gute Beiträge !!! Locutus21 17:21, 19. Nov 2006 (CET)Bild:Vader.gif Willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia, freue mich mehr über dich zu erfahren und hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit Gruß --General Grievous 17:35, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) Bemerkung Dir ist doch kalr bei den Artikel Liste von Hyperraumrouten von Wookiepedia abschrieben hast. Das ist bei und Verboten.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 18:13, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Mit diesem Anliegen solltest du dich vielleicht eher an Yoda41 wenden, der die Seite erstellte. Ich fügte lediglich den Hinweis an, dass man die Routennamen einmal übersetzen solle. ;) --Daritha 21:24, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast Hallo, du wolltest vor über einem Monat den Artikel Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast überarbeiten. Jetzt ist dein "Under Construction" immer noch da. Bist du fertig? Weil ich würde sonst auh gerne etwas daran arbeiten! --Ani Solo 09:17, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Überarbeitet hatte ich den Artikel auch bis zum Duell mit Tavion (siehe Versionen ;)). Aber danach fehlte mir einfach der Elan und ich hab's vergessen. Du kannst gerne weiterschreiben. Ich stelle vorher nur noch schnell das Bildmaterial online, das ich für den Inhalt verwenden wollte. Hoffentlich kannst du damit was anfangen. Und viel Glück! --Daritha 11:23, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Moin... du solltest echtmal was an den Gammaeinstellungen vornehmen. Deien Screenshots sind so dunkel, das man daruf nichts erkennt. --Modgamers 13:25, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Das kann an den Gamma-Einstellungen liegen? Okay, danke für den Tipp Modgamers. Mich stört dieser dunkle Touch bei den Bildern selbst, ich dachte aber immer, dass das nicht anders geht. Rechne in Zukunft mit "ansehnlicheren" Aufnahmen. ;) --Daritha 17:13, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) UC Hey, Dartiha. Ich möchte dich bitten, nicht mehr an Artikeln zu arbeiten, die du nicht UNDER CONSTRUCTION hast, da dies entweder zu Bearbeitungskonflikten führt und andere Leute sich nun mal das Recht genommen haben, um daran zu arbeiten. Bei Malak waren die Änderungen noch ok, aber beim Restimperium hast du ja auch Teile ergänzt und da sind Moddi und ich ja gerade dabei. Es gibt noch sooo viele Artikel aus Schwarze Flotte und dem Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, die du machen kannst (trag dich dann auch mal hier ein), dass du es am Besten lässt, UCs zu bearbeiten. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das! Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 15:08, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) *Im Normalfall hätte ich nichts geschrieben, aber mir fiel gerade in meinem Wörtberuch der Spitzname und seine Bedeutung auf. Daher. Das mit dem Restimperium war nur ein Angebot. Ich werd's dann in Zukunft lassen. ;)--Daritha 15:19, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Quellen Hast du das Crackens Threat Dossie überhaupt? --Modgamers 22:23, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) *Okay, die komplette Geschichte: Ich selbst habe das Dossier nicht. Ein RL-SW-Freund hat es und lieh es mir vor ... puh, anderthalb(?) Jahren mal aus. Im Buch gibt es auch Infos zur Corona-Klasse. Die übernahm ich fürs Online-Rollenspiel, da meine Gruppe eben auf einer Corona Dienst tut (daher auch der HdK-Eintrag). Für diesen Artikel kramte ich die Infos wieder hervor und stellte sie online. Und: Herrje! Selbst wenn ich bei der Wookiee abgeschaut hätte, wäre ich a) nicht der erste und hätt b) gerade bei Einträgen wie der Corona nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit so viel unterschiedliches Material zu finden. Es gibt insgesamt eine Hand voll Seiten zu dem Thema. Natürlich müssen sich da manche Dinge ähneln. <.< --Daritha 17:53, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) *Zu seiner eigenen Entlastung zu behaupten, nicht der erste zu sein, finde ich ein bisschen schwach. Von der WP wird nicht abgeschrieben, egal wie viele meinen sich darüber hinwegsetzen zu müssen. Mach das also bitte nicht mehr, der Artikel wird dadurch nämlich auch nicht besser. ;) Gruß Kyle 18:17, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bei Quellenangaben immer die konkrete Quelle angeben, nicht die Roman/Comicreihe --Modgamers 14:48, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) GNR Guten Morgen! Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du die Artikel GNR und GGA voneinander getrennt hast. Hättest du dir aber mal das hier reingezogen, wäre dir aufgefallen, dass Boba und ich entschieden hatten, den Artikel vorerst bei GGA zu belassen, bis die Infos aus Legacy of the Force erschienen sind (nur so zur Info: Dark Nest ist als Quelle nicht nötig und die Spoilerwarnung fehlt auch...). Jetzt hast du die Sachen ja bereits verschoben, ich wäre dafür, es wieder rückgängig zu machen, siehe einfach mal die Disku. Im Moment kann man das alles wirklich in einen Topf werfen, erst, wenn mehr Infos bekannt sind, ist eine Trennung nötig, oder was meinst du? Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 00:46, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) *Oha, mir war die Disku gar nicht aufgefallen. Mich störte die Weiterleitung GNR und GGA, da habe ich gleich gehandelt. Immerhin sind das zwei verschiedene Geheimdienste; auch wenn es nur auf dem Papier so ist. Die Galaktische Allianz und die Neue Republik würde man doch auch nicht in einen einzigen Artikel werfen, oder? Aber da ihr euch bereits entschieden hattet, sage ich nichts gegen die Rückgängigmachung. Ich warte dann einfach ab bis die nötigen Infos da sind.--Daritha 11:17, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) **Nur mal so zum Disku-Abschluss: 09:15, 26. Jan. 2008 Yoda41 (Diskussion | Beiträge) (3.739 Bytes) (rev, '''2 artikel ist vielleicht doch besser') (rückgängig)'' *g*--Daritha 12:43, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) Verschieben? Ich bemerke immer wieder Fehler in Artikelnamen und würde sie gerne verschieben. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie. Ein Redirect tut's da sicherlich nicht. ^^--Daritha 12:06, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Frag einen Bürokraten, der kann die Verschiebungsrechte geben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:12, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke für den (v.a. schnell erfolgten) Hinweis. --Daritha 12:15, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kyle Katarn Daritha kennst du die Star Wars Stories? Ich hab auf der Jedi-Con den ersten Band "Soldat des Imperiums" gekauf ( haten nur den da Bild:--(.gif ). Als falls du es nicht kennst: es geht um Kyle und die Geschichte wie er ein Rebell wird und die Todesstenplänen stilt. Als was ich sagen will ist, das Buch ist illustriert ich werden wenn ich dazukomme einige Bilder in bessere Qualität und einige neue hochladen und wenn du michts dagegen hast am Artikel mitschreiben, über seine Zeit an der Akademi bis zur Mission mit den Todesstenplänen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Bei der Con hatten sie "Soldat des Imperiums"? Verdammt, warum habe ich das nicht gesehen? ... Aber ja, kannst du gerne tun. Ich wollte die neuen Kyle-Texte schon länger online stellen, aber der Umzug hatte das ganze etwas ... behindert. ;)--Daritha 20:50, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Du warst auch auf der Jedi-Con? Wann warst du denn dort vielleicht sind wir uns begegnet. Du scheinst die Geschichten zu kennen, weist du auch wann genau sie spielen? Ich hab die Frage auch schon in der Diskusion zu den Star Wars Romanen gestellt, aber geantwortet hat noch niemand. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:00, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich war Dauergast mit Übernachtung; sprich: Freitag bis Sonntag und bestückt mit diesem "wunderbaren" neongrünen Armband. ~.~ Ab Samstag war ich mit dem Jedipedia-Shirt mit meinem Benutzernamen unterwegs, also hättest du mich leicht erkennen sollen. ;) - Zum Thema: Soldat des Imperiums suche ich selbst und die Details um Kyles Abenteuer sind mir leider nur aus zweiter Hand geläufig (sprich: Sachbücher, Offiz. Magazin oder SW Insider, Erzählungen Kyles aus anderen Quellen usw.). Dark Forces hatte ich zwar, aber das Spiel war für meinen Rechner bereits zu alt, um installiert werden zu können. "Kurios, nicht wahr?" ^^--Daritha 16:27, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Zum Thema Dark Forces ich hab auf meinem Rechner installieren können, aber ohne einen Emulator für einen Soundblaster Soundkarte geht das Spiel nur ohne Sound zu spielen. Aber ich habs nicht mehr drauf, weil ich die Steuerung nicht verstanden habe. Und ohne Sound und mit mauer Grafik wollte ich mir das Spiel nicht antun. Also ich war nur am Samstag und Sonntags bis ca. 12 Uhr da; könnte sein das ich dich gesehen habe. Ich war der mit langen Haaren und Nightwish T-Shirt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:17, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Hm, kann mich nicht erinnern, aber dafür waren zu viele Leute auf der Con, um sich jemand bestimmtes im Gedächtnis zu behalten. Achja: Die Bilder? ;)--Daritha 17:33, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::Die Bilder? Von der Con? Ich glaub ich hab dich gesehen am Samstag. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:44, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Nein, die Bilder zum Artikel, die du aktualisieren wollte. ;)--Daritha 17:56, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Muss ich noch scannen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:12, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Als schau mal in den Artikel. Was hält du von den Bildern? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:41, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::::::Das sieht soweit sehr gut aus. Mir gefällt der größere Ausschnitt beim Charakterbild. Morgans abgeschlagener Kopf sollt aber in besserer Qualität dargestellt werden. Mein Bild aus den Fact Files ist da nicht so gut.--Daritha 17:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::::Bei den Bildern: "Morgans abgeschlagener Kopf" und "Jan trifft Kyle" hab ich deine Versionen ersetzt. Das steht aber in der Versionsgeschichte des Bildes. Wenn du weitere Bilder aus Soldat des Imperiums brauchst, ich bin gerade am erstellen des Artikels. Im Artikel hab ich eine Gallery eingerichtet bei der man die Bilder aus dem Buch anschauen kann. ::::::::::::Soll ich mich eigentlich mit in die UC reinschreiben, denn ich könnte die Infos aus Soldat des Imperiums, also seine Zeit bei der Akademie und die Mission zum Diebstahl der Todessternpläne ergänzen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:56, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::::Ja, tu das. Kann nicht schaden.--Daritha 17:41, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) Daritha wie lange brauchst du noch mit der UC bei Kyle? Ich hätte alle Infos aus Soldat des Imperiums mitlerweile drinen. Wenn du moch länger als bis zum 20 Mai brauchst lass ich mich mal noch in der UC drinnen stehen dan bekomm ich hoffentlich den 2. Band der Dark Forces Trillogie. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:00, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Eigentlich müsste ich nur mal richtig drüberlesen und diverse Details ergänzen. Also fehlt es nicht an Zeit, sondern mehr an Lust oder Verfügbarkeit. *g* ... Schorsch, wir müssten uns auch mal um die Einzelnachweise kümmern. Sind deine Edits alle auf Soldat des Imperiums bezogen? (Hab den Band inzwischen leihweise auch. ;)--Daritha 19:47, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Bis jetzt ja, aber ich hab den zweiten Band der Trillogie bald, zwar nur auf englisch aber was soll's. Ich hätte den dritten Band auch bestellt, hatte aber Amazon ihn grad nicht da. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:22, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ich hab jetzt die Inhalte von Soldat des Imperiums bis Jedi Outcast überarbeite und mit Einzelnachweisen belegt. Schorsch, du hast eine z.T. grauenvolle Orthografie. >.< --Daritha 15:24, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich weis. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:38, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich hab gesehen das du den Namen des Asteroidens auf dem Kyle seine erste Mission hat in AX-456 geänderst hast, das ist doch falsch auf Seite 30 in Soldat des Imperiums steht es sei AQX-456. Hast du einen andere Quelle? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:47, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe die englische Version. Dort steht auf Seite 30 (Beginn Kapitel 2) "... an asteroid and AX-456 was no exception". Demnach wohl ein Übersetzungsfehler (Auf TK-421 und den deutschen TK-241 in ANH verweis).--Daritha 20:34, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Danke, dann änder ich es noch in Soldat des Imperiums. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:06, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::„Heute wurde genug getötet.“ — Kadettenführer Kyle Katarn 1 Wo steht dieses Zitat eigentlich in Soldat des Imperiums, ich habs ja auf deutsch, somit könnte ich nachschauen wie es offiziel Übersetzt ist. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:05, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Die genaue Seite kann ich dir gerade nicht geben, weil ich das Buch nicht zur Hand habe, aber Kyle sagt das am Ende seiner ersten Mission auf 456. Vor dem Angriff der Rebellen, bei dem er bewusstlos wurde.--Daritha (Senat) 09:04, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich glaub ich habe es gefunden: "Vernichtung der Rebellen negativ, Sergeant Major. Es hat heute schon genug Tote gegeben." Das sagt Kyle zu Sergeant Major Hong, als die Rebellen, die sich in der Funkzentralle ergeben haben Verstärkung bekommen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:29, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Ein erneuter Beweis für die, uhm, einmaligen Übersetzungen. So, ist reingesetzt. Kannst ja mal nach ein paar passenden Zitaten (zu div. Themen) suchen. Das sind immer schöne Schmankerl unter einer Überschrift. ;)--Daritha (Senat) 20:31, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Kann ich machen. Aber vorher werd ich die Infos aus "Rebel Agent" einfügen, habs heute bekommen. Ich werd dann auch wieder einige neue Bilder hochladen und alte in besser Qualität und natürlich den Artikel fürs Buch schreiben. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:41, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) Inzwischen habe ich den Artikel soweit überarbeitet wie es geht. Wir müssen nur noch "Persönlichkeit" ergänzen und bei seinen "Fähigkeiten" vielleicht noch etwas schreiben, dann können wir den UC-Stempel auch rausnehmen. Deine Inhalte zu den Büchern "Rebel Agent" und "Jedi Knight" kannst du dann ja separat ergänzen. Da sollte dir sicherlich niemand dazwischen fahren. Was meinst du, Schorsch? --Daritha (Senat) 12:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Damit bin ich einverstanden, ich hab bloss noch nicht "Jedi Knight". Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:37, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Daritha ich hätte ein Zitat für "Persönlichkeit": "The only thing worse than working with Kyle was working without Kyle" Jan Ors - Rebel Agent. Übersetzt müsste es soviel wie: "Das einzige was schlimmer ist als mit Kyle zu arbeiten ist ohne ihn zu arbeiten." heißen. Was hälst du davon? Ich denke es wäre passend. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:53, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Klingt gut. *abnick* Ich setz es gleich rein. EDIT: Ich habe jetzt auch die Persönlichkeit reingesetzt und die neuesten Spoiler aus Invincible. Ich würde meinen, dass wir den Artikel jetzt freigeben können, sprich: UC raus. Oder wie siehst du das, Schorsch?--Daritha (Senat) 08:08, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja, sehe ich genauso. Kannst ihn ja gleich für die wahl zum Exzellente Artikel aufstellen, ich denke er ist gut genug für die Auszeichnung. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:25, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::So, das UC ist jetzt raus. Nach fast fünf Monaten auc Zeit. ^^ Wegen der Wahl: Tu du das lieber, ich habe da schlechte Erfahrungen, wenn ich einen Artikel zur Wahl stelle ("keine eigenen Artikel, du ...", "Selbstbeweihräucherung" etc.). Du wärst da eine neutralere Person. Die anderen sollen nicht gleich vorurteilsbeladen rangehen.--Daritha (Senat) 11:02, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::O.K. mach ich. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:06, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Gute Arbeit, Schorsch. Der Artikel hat das Exzellent verdient. Wir sollten bald mal wieder zusammen ein Projekt angehen. *dezent auf die eigenen künftigen projekte verweis, ob sich vielleicht was ergeben könnte ;)*--Daritha (Senat) 14:09, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) -.- Da war noch ein neuer komemntar du Held -.- Naja... nochmal: Wenn du Quellen angibst, dann immer nur die konkrete Quelle und nicht nur die Buch-/Comicreihe --Modgamers 15:03, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hatte ich auch gelesen, du Meister der Künste. Da das aber nichts neues ist (ja ja, außer für dich Dari) konnte das auch mit dem Rest archiviert werden. Übrigens: Frohen 1. April. ;P--Daritha 15:05, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Darum geht es nicht, die überschrift mag zwar nicht neu sein, doch der beitrag war neu, und gehörte deswegen nicht archiviert (zumal man dies meist erst macht wenn die Disku etwas länger ist). Man muss ja nicht für jeden kram ne neue Überschrift hinzufügen, nimmt doch nur Speicher weg.--Modgamers 15:12, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich möchte dich bitte noch einmal daran erinnern, dass du bitte keine Reihen sondern einzelne Bücher als Quellen angeben sollst. Bel Iblis 13:50, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich vermute, dass du dich auf den Artikel Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand beziehst. Ich fand es müßig alle neun Bücher der LotF-Reihe aufzuzählen, da sich der Konflikt durch die gesamte Reihe zieht. Aber okay, wenn man bei den Quellen pedantisch sein muss/soll: von mir aus. *schulterzuck*--Daritha 14:17, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Wir haben hier halt ein paar Konventionen, an die DU dich auch halten musst. Zudem geht es NICHT we in der Wookiepedia darum überall aufzuzählen, wo das behandelte Thema vorkommt, sondern die Quellen anzugeben, die zum schreiben des Artikels verwendet wurden. Wenn du also z.B. nur 2 der 9 Bücher als Quelle verwendest, dann schreibst du auch NUR zwei hin. --Modgamers 14:22, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Verzeih mir, falls ich mich irgendwie arrogant gelesen habe. Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass nur die Werke, die als Quellenmaterial dienten, Eingang in den Artikel finden. Begreifen wollte ich es nur nicht. Aber nachdem ich deinen Kommentar nochmal durchlas, habe ich mir auch gedacht: "Klar, ist ja eigentlich logisch." *srry*--Daritha 14:31, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST)